christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tapir
'''Tapir' is a character in the Robbie the Reindeer films. He is a reindeer who is a member of the Sleigh Team. ''Robbie the Reindeer'' ''Hooves of Fire'' Tapir appears at Reindeer Lodge and along with the rest of The Sleigh Team meets their newest member Robbie, who was sent by his father Rudolph to be navigator. Later, Tapir nearly says Rudolph's name, but along with Vixen, Donner and Prancer, is gagged by the Sleigh Team's captain Blitzen as he hates Rudolph and also hates hearing his name. He also watches Blitzen declare that if he can't get Rudolph, he'll get Robbie instead and won't rest until he destroys him. Tapir along with the rest of the Sleigh Team attend Santa Claus's party where he presents his new sleigh, Sleigh Mark Two. Tapir is next seen at The Reindeer Games and along with Robbie, Blitzen, Prancer and several other reindeer takes part in the games' most important event The Steeplechase, which Blitzen wins. Tapir is last seen after Robbie is made winner by default of The Steeplechase, following Blitzen's arrest after the judges learned that he used drugs to cheat. ''Legend of the Lost Tribe'' Three years later, Tapir along with the other reindeer, is working at Santa's holiday business North Pole Holidays, but it is not going very well. He is seen inside Reindeer Lodge (which is being used as an office), carrying a paperwork, only to be accidentally knocked down by Robbie who arrives to tell Donner that he was rescued by a Viking. Later that night, due to not being able to afford water, Tapir is forced to share a bath with Robbie, Donner and Prancer. When Donner mentions Blitzen, Tapir starts to panic, but Robbie calms him down and says that Blitzen is locked away now and won't be out for a long time. However the next day to Tapir's horror, Blitzen arrives at Reindeer Lodge having been let out of prison early due to good behaviour and says that he is sorry for what he did. But the other reindeer don't believe him and throw him out. But when Blitzen says that he could help with North Pole Holidays, they let him stay. Tapir and the other reindeer build a luxury hotel from Blitzen's blueprint. After the hotel is built, Blitzen says that they should hold a champagne reception for their guest, an Internet billionaire rabbit named Warren Hutch and says that there's champagne in the hotel's lobby. But when the reindeer go inside the hotel, Blitzen presses a button and traps the reindeer inside, before declaring that he along with Warren (revealed to be a master of disguise named Long Eared Jack) are creating a attraction called "Blitzen's Reindeer World". That night, while Blitzen, Jack and their Rabbit Thugs and drinking and planning what "Blitzen's Reindeer World" will be like, Robbie, Donner and Prancer break out (after Prancer blew down a part of the hotel Robbie poorly built), but Tapir, Old Jingle and the other reindeer are recaptured. Later, Tapir along with Donner, Prancer and the other reindeer have mind-control hats put on them that turn them into robots (and also stop them feeling pain) and are put in "Blitzen's Reindeer World" along with Robbie who is hung above bear traps and has no mind-control hat on (as Blitzen wants him to feel every moment of it). However, a group of Vikings Robbie met, arrive and rescue Robbie who then removes the hats of his reindeer friends before going after Blitzen. After Blitzen's defeat and Robbie and Donner's engagement, Tapir is seen attending Prancer and The Viking's disco. ''Close Encounters of the Herd Kind'' Set some time after the events of Legend of the Lost Tribe, Tapir is seen attending the wedding of Robbie and Donner and gets emotional when watching Donner walk down the aisle. He also witnesses Robbie run out of Reindeer Lodge (as he heard a voice telling him that he is in grave danger and it's the end of the world). When Queen Vorkana and the Nargathrons arrive looking for Robbie (due to him having The Nargathron Crystal, which they need to destroy Earth), Tapir, Prancer and Old Jingle hide in lockers. After Donner is captured by the Nargathrons, Tapir, Prancer and Jingle go back into the lockers and run outside into the woods where they come across Robbie who learns from them of Donner's capture. The quartet then come across an Earth Guardian spaceship (which belonged to Gariiiiiii, the Earth Guardian whose voice warned Robbie about it being the end of the world) and power it up with the crystal. Robbie gives Tapir, Prancer and Jingle the crystal and tells them to contact The Earth Guardians while he travels in the ship to rescue Donner. The trio try and fail to attract The Earth Guardians with free food and return to Reindeer Lodge, where they see Donner's agent sister Em attempting to contact The Earth Guardians with a signal. Just then, Nargathron troopers arrive and try to get into Reindeer Lodge to get the crystal (after Robbie was hypnotised by Vorkana into revealing where the crystal was). Em then uses the crystal to create a stronger signal. The troopers get in a hold Tapir and the other reindeer hostage and send the crystal to Vorkana to destroy Earth with. Luckily, The Earth Guardians arrive and arrest Vorkana (who was beamed down to Earth by Robbie) and the other Nargathrons, free the reindeer and blow up the Nargathron's ship, causing everyone to find Robbie has died. Luckily, Robbie survives and marries Donner and Tapir is last seen at the wedding reception with the other reindeer and Earth Guardians. Category:Characters Category:Reindeer